User talk:Carlinha1986
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Casual Outfit.png page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 19:59, July 9, 2011 Kasumi - Stolen Memory Edits Please note that your edits to the Kasumi - Stolen Memory page are being reverted for a good reason. First, you are using a duplicate image that is of lower quality than one currently in use, and the image you uploaded is currently tagged for deletion because of that. Second reason, we don't put images like that on those pages. An image there is just unnecessary, especially when it is already in the appropriate place, e.g. Armor Customization#Casual Outfits. Third reason, it is consistently put in with poor formatting, and that just messes up the article. As such, I will please ask you to stop putting it back in as you are getting close to edit warring on this issue, and that is a bannable offense. I will answer any questions you have, but again, please stop inserting the picture for the reasons I listed above. Lancer1289 20:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually I miscounted on the edits, you are edit warring on this issue, so again please see the reasons I listed above for reasons why your edits are being reverted, and please stop inserting it as again edit warring is a bannable offense. Lancer1289 20:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Stop Hello can you please stop adding constant images as some of them are of poor quality and some of them are not even of the character such as your images on the James Vega page if you continue I will be forced to report you to an admin Riley Heligo 13:12, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I just want to help... Site Operations Ok, I would please ask you to do some research about how things work here, and the content here, before making any more edits. This can be done by reading the Manual of Style, Community Guidelines, which are linked above, and just looking around. As it stands right now, none of your edits have been productive. All of the images you uploaded last night have issues, low quality, duplicates, incorrect names, watermarks, among other things. For instance, every single one the "James Vega" images are completely incorrect. BioWare has stated on multiple occasions that the sniper in Big Ben is not Vega. This could be easily found by looking at Talk:James Vega. Also three of your images are not even related to Mass Effect, rather they are from Modern Warfare 2, so why put them in an article? We are happy to have, and assist you contribute positively, but again, so far, none of your edits have been productive. We are happy to answer your questions, but if you don't ask them, then there is nothing we can do on this front. Again, I would advice you to check around to see how things are done here, read our policies, again linked above, and if you have questions, ask. We are happy to welcome new people, but we do ask them to look around, figure things out, and ask questions if they them. Making edits that are counterproductive doesn't help and again I do ask before you make any more edits, to take the advice I've given above, and just learn how things work. Lancer1289 18:00, July 10, 2011 (UTC)